Whenever
by EternalSarcasm
Summary: Lilian just wanted to be a pro light fighter, maybe get a girlfriend along the way. She wanted to support herself and her mother. But everyone and everything seemed to want to make that hard for her. Femslash. Futa. Endgame Oc/Serah


**I don't know if I plan to keep this as a story or trash it. So uh just let me know. -Niya**

 **Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters aren't mine. But all errors are.**

 **I think my girlfriend is obsessed with futa by the by. ~Skye**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm just...amped up right now." My hands wrung together nervously in front of me. 6 people between me and the counter. I had to move around. DO something.

"Hm. Not the good kind of amped I'm guessing." Ealen spoke up from next to me. His usual grin forming on his face. His silver hair hung down to his shoulders. His long bangs swooped over one of his hazel colored eyes. Ealen Granger. He'd been my best friend for...Etro since birth nearly. We'd always stuck together. I'd bail him out when he got himself into his ridiculous situations and in turn, he'd find ways to make me smile when I felt down.

"Maybe I'm just over reacting. Plus I dont think amped was the right word. I'm nervous more than anything." The que moved up and now there was only 3 people.

"Ah don't worry. There's no way we can't compete. We are the dream team." He declared loudly as he pumped his fist skyward. My face heated up and I ducked my head in embarassment as a couply people turned our way. I scowled and lowered the idiots arm.

"Can you please be normal?" I practically hissed out while he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and before I knew it, it was our turn. The man behind the counter had shockingly red hair which appeared to stick straight up. His face was covered in stubble and his eyes though excited, had deep purple bags under his eyes as if he's had many sleepless nights. Though I can say I understand how he feels. With the new season just starting, I'm sure the coordinaters are very busy with event planning and new teams signing up.

"Team name?" He asked as he flipped to the next page of his clipboard. There were rows upon rows of team names. 100 teams sign up. Only 20 get to play.

"Effervescent." I spoke up quietly. The man grinned and raised a brow and I immediately knew what was coming next.

"Like dish soap?" I rolled my eyes while Ealen snorted behind me.

"No like...young and enthusiastic you spaz nut." I scowled at the man and he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Names and Ages."

"Ealan Granger. 20."

"Cera Dia Lilian. 19" The man nodded and continued to write on his clipboard. After he got our contact information and we left the small air conditioned building.

"So Lil...want to hang out?" Ealan asked, his hands shoved into the pockets of his cargo shorts. He frowned as the sun beamed down on us. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open. I rolled my eyes. That boy is obsessed with his body.

"Nah. I think I'm going to go home. I haven't slept much lately. Maybe I'll catch up on some z's then call you?" He nodded and waved before heading off in the opposite direction. I sighed before making my way down the side walk. Today was a busy day. With summer just starting all the recreational sports teams are starting up with applications. Kids of all ages were out on the streets all excited and some wearing their uniforms to brag. Football, baseball and lacrosse. I myself wasn't into those type of sports. Light fighting is the sport. It wasn't as well known. Kind of an underground scene really.

"Oi!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and cursed under my breath when 3 guys stepped towards me. Varlen Lavellan and his goons were walking towards me. They didn't look happy at all. Varlen was pretty tall standing at 6'2. He was thin though, his limbs always got in the way. His hair was white. Sort of like an egg shell color. His eyes were golden. Very creepy when he was upset and glaring like he was now. His ears were strangely pointed. His black shirt was had 2 buckles crossing from his shoulders down to his waist. His black pants had zippers where the knees were

Flanking him on his left was Ray. Ray Sunnyside. Ray was one of those deceptive guys. He looked nice enough but he was really a demon in disguise. He isn't much taller than myself though standing at 5'8, though he had a good 30 pounds on me. His hair was a strange lavender color which clashed harshly with his lime green eyes. The scar that crossed over his lips to his chin was the only indication that he ever scuffled. He wore a light blue and black striped tank top. And black cargo shorts.

And the last brute was Wiley Devon. His hair was a deep navy blue which hung past his shoulder and in front of his forest green eyes. He was tanner than most with dark freckles littered across his face. He is 6'4 and extremely built. I feel like the guy punches buildings for a living. He wore a grey button up over a black tank top, along with grey sweat pants. Not the most fashion concious guy.

"What do you want Varlen?" My voice didn't show the nervousness that I felt. I mentally cursed myself and wish that I had agreed to hang out with Ealen. The trio continued to make their way towards me. They made sure to keep their smiles friendly but it was all a facade for the people passing by.

"What I want girlie is for you to listen for once in your life. I told you I didn't want you competeing, yeah? And here you are coming from the very building I forbid you from going into. Surely you aren't that dumb." Now he was stood about a foot away from me. My hand twitched next to my side.

"I can't do that. I can't back out just because you said so." I kept my voice steady. Ray laughed boyishly next to him. His dimples showing.

"But that's why you should back out...because he said so." Ray said and once he finished his face was completely straight. All traces of mirth gone. Varlen scoffed and scowled at me.

"I don't have time for this. We'll teach her a lesson then leave." Wiley lunged for me just as I turned, managing to snag my jacket. I wiggled and shrugged out of my sleeveless black and white hoodie, leaving me in my plain black long sleeve shirt before tearing down the side walk. Varlen shouted after me as I jumped over a fruit stand. I'm surprised I cleared it. I landed on the other side and continued on. The other three right behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ray gaining on me. I willed my legs to go faster. Nearly knocking over a florist, I apologized and dipped around a corner, knocking over trash cans to hopefully slow my persuers. Dodging left I, ducked into an alley. A short cut home. I looked behind me and didn't see them. If i could just maybe... Just as i turned around to face in front of me, i ran into someone knocking us both to the ground. The person under me groaned as I did.

"What the heck?" She said, she sat up and her pink hair tickled my nose. I stood and helped her up. She was with 3 other girls. Before I could apologize, I heard the three musketeers running up. Nervous I ducked behind the talles of the four and she looked back at me with a brow raised.

"Excuse me but we have business with this girl." Varlen panted out, but when he stepped forward the tall tan brunette in fron of me held her hand out.

"It doesn't look like she wants to talk to you." Her voice was heavy with a familiar accent and I perked up slightly. A fellow Pulsian. Varlen wasn't amused and stepped forward again, Wiley and Ray right behind him.

"I don't think you want to do that." The taller of two pinkette's stepped up next to her friend. I couldn't see her face, but I'm 100 percent sure she was glaring. Varlen glanced at her, then the brunette, then down to me. He sneered before retreating with his goons right behind him. With him gone I sighed heavily with my hands resting on my knees. The group turned to look at me.

"I'm...sorry...for running into you...like that." I managed to pant out as I struggled to fill my lungs with precious oxygen. My heart pounded in my chest. Don't pass out. Don't pass out.

"It's fine. Are you okay though?" The red head asked. I looked up at her. She had two pony tails. Her pine green eyes were wide and expressive. She was wearing a pink top that covered just her er...breasts, and an orange and yellow skirt. Tons of bracelets adorned her arms. And a few necklaces were slung around her neck. She also had a thick Pulsian accent.

Beside her was the tall, tan brunette. Her hair was wild and unruly for the most part, sans the small braid on the left of her face. Her eyes were a mint color, that looked almost silver in the shade. She wore a dark blue sari that draped her shoulder and wrapped around her waist, under that was a black mid-driff baring shirt. A dark tibal tattoo covered her arm.

My other saivor, the taller pinkette. She had intense stormy blue eyes that were basically narrowed at me. Her hair was pulled over her left shoulder, while some fell down into her eyes. She wore a sleeveless long white jacket and under it was a sleeveless brown turtlneck and black shorts. Damn were they short.

Her miniature, the one that i basically bowled over, had similar color hair that was pulled into a side pony tail. Her cerulian colored eyes bore into my soul. Her full pink lips were pulled between her teeth in worry. She wore a sleeveless white button up and a red plaid skirt. I frantically nodded as I tried desperately to get enough air into my lungs.

"I'm...I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me." I finally stood up straight. The brunettes eyes widened slightly.

"A Pulsian huh?" I nodded shyly. She laughed loudly.

"Well damn. You're the second palest Pulsian I've seen next to Vanille over here." She excalimed and patted the red head on the back, who pouted very adorably. The brunette then thrust her hand forward.

"It's because I'm a Dia." I heard the red head, Vanille mutter.

"Oerba Yun Fang. At your service." Now it was my turn to have wide eyes.

"A yun? I'm Cera Dia Lilian." I shook her hand in my own while Vanille squealed and bounced on her toes. I looked over as the others stepped forward.

"Another Dia. Oerba Dia Vanille. Present."

"I'm Serah Farron. And this is my sister Claire. But don't call her that. She get's grumpy. So call her lightning." The smaller pinkette said. Her sister just glared at the back of her head before she nodded a quiet hello to me.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Yeah. Say why don't we go get something cold to drink. You look like you're about to pass out." I was about to deny Fangs offer when I was hit by a sudden head rush. Lightning shot forward just in time to catch me.

"Uh yeah that sounds like a great idea." Vanille grinned and lead us down the road to a small cafe. We sat at a round booth and waited for a server.

"So what were those guys chasing you for?" Fang asked as she leaned back, Vanille elbowed her stomach but she just shrugged.

"They aren't the nicest guys, I'm sure you noticed. Varlen the white haired one wanted me to back out of a competition. I refused and he didn't like that at all. Tried to rough me up a bit. I lost my favorite jacket too." i sighed as I thought of my black and white hoodie just lying on the ground in misery.

"What kind of competition? Poker? That's the only thing I can see someone get worked up over." Vanille asked this time, her elbows on the table as she leaned forward, beside her Serah copied her movements and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Haha no. Light fighting." They all looked confused and I chuckled a little.

"What is light fighting?" Lightning asked.

"I'm not surprised you guys haven't heard of it. it's fairly new and pretty underground. Basically there is a dark room. Two teams get light suits and night vision goggles. Your objective is to tag the other with your light gun or light sword. It's like extreme lazer tag except if you get hit too many times in one spot, it can burn through your suit." They all nodded in understanding. The server showed and took our drink orders, returning moments later.

"So what are you doing in Cocoon huh?" Fang asked as she sipped her sweet tea.

"My pop got a job here when I was little. Never knew why we had to move all the way to Cocoon though." I sipped my own rasberry tea and nearly moaned at the taste. Oh Etro I have to come back here.

"Maybe he wanted something other than the free wide open life." Vanille suggested as she tapped her chin. Her lemonade clutched in her free hand.

"Ppfftt yeah. Cause freedom gets boring." I commented and everyone laughed.

"So what does your dad do now?" Serah asked. My smile died a little before I asked.

"He's dead." Serah's eyes widened before she apologized. I shook my head.

"It was a while ago. Don't worry." I grinned reassuringly.

"What happened?" Vanille asked and i'm pretty sure Serah stomped her foot under the table.

"He was killed during a burglary. They broke into the house. And he took a bullet for me."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head again.

"Like I said don't worry about it." There was silence at the table for a few moments.

"So is light fighting exciting?" Fang asked.

"It's pretty intense. Can get come gnarly scars. Pretty dangerous actually." I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt, showing 2 light scars the reached from my wrist up to my elbow.

"Little gathering girl wanted some excitement huh?" Lightning asked with a smirk and I blushed.

"I guess. Hm. I should go. Thank you guys again. For saving me and treating me." The stood as i stood.

"No problem at all." Fang said with a grin and a shake of her head. Her wild locs shaking.

"Oh we should exchange numbers!" Vanille exclaimed excitedly. I nodded and handed over my cell. After everyone was done inputing their numbers in my phone and vice versa, I waved goodbye and headed out. I sighed and glanced down at my watch. Nearly 6:30. I should get home before mom kicks my ass.

Walking up the steps to our small beach side home I took a deep breath and opened the door. Soon I was tackled to the ground by a black and white blur.

"Down Maximus! Down!" The husky whined but complied and settled on sitting in front of me while I pet his head. My mom came around the corner with a pan in one hand and the other hand on her hip.

"You told me you'd be back at 4. It is almost 8. What took you so long? And where is your jacket?" Her voice switched from angry to concerned in a second. I sighed as I made my way into the kitchen with her.

"I ran into Varlen on the way back from registration." My mom dropped the pan on the counter and turned to look at me. She knew all about Varlen and his goons. It was hard to hide when I came home scuffed up all the time.

"Oh sweetie are you okay? Do I need to call the police? Better yet, do you want me to hunt those bastards down?" She stepped closer to me and placed her hands on my cheeks, looking me right in the eyes. I chuckled softly and removed her hands.

"I'm fine ma. I met a group of people who helped me out with them. 2 of them are Pulsian." My mom's eyes widened as she stood straight up. My mom is also Pulsian. A yun. She is fairly tan, almost like fang. Her hair was dark brown that was pulled back in a messy ponytail, the sides were shaved. Her eyes were a tawny brown color. Three piercings ran up her left ear, two on the right. Her hunter's tattoos covered both arms.

"Oh what clan?" She leaned back against the counter. Her expression noticebly less murderous.

"Oerba. A Yun and a Dia."

"A Yun huh? Well i'd like to meet this friend of yours sometime. But right now you need to wash up for dinner." She shooed me from the kitchen with a wooden spoon. As I headed up to the bathroom. I turned on the water and dipped my hands under, splashing water up on my face. I looked in the mirror.

I was pretty plain. Pale definitely. I took after my father for sure. Getting his obsidian colored hair and sandstone colored eyes. I was 5'7 and pretty sure I wasn't going to grow anymore. My bottom lip was slightly larger than my top lip. I hated my lips. Though while I felt they were too large most people thought they were 'lovely' or 'kissable'. These were of course the opinions of people that just wanted in my pants. Oh right that's another thing. I was born with a fully functional penis...Oh i'm not a guy. I still have a vagina and breasts, I just also have a little extra. It's not that i'm not comfortable with myself. I just don't go around town swinging my dick everywhere.

I snorted at my thoughts before quickly washing my hands and jogging down the stairs where mom had finished setting the table.

"Oh thanks Ma. Everything looks delicious." And it did. Looks like we were having chimera burgers and mashed potatoes with her world famous (in my opinion) mac n' cheese.

"Thank you sweetie." We said a quick prayer over the food and dug in. Oh heaven on my tongue. Dinner continued in comfortable silence. Afterwards i did the dishes and headed upstairs to my room. Kicking a soccer ball away, I made my way to my bed and sat down. I pulled off my long t shirt and tossed it in my hamper. I laid back on my bed in my sports bra and shorts. Grunting I kicked my boots off my feet and winced when they hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Lilian!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry Ma!" I closed my eyes and began to relax. Today started off boring, but got pretty eventful. In my pocket, my phone vibrated twice. Unlocking it I had a message from Serah.

 **Serah: Hey you. Did you make it home safe?**

I smiled at the thoughtfulness of the tiny pinkette.

 **Me: Yeah. No ass kickings for me :P**

 **Serah: Dont joke like that!**

 **Me: Alright alright fine.**

 **Serah: So...what are you up to?**

I snickered as I could practically feel the awkward in her text, I rolled over on my side.

 **Me: nothing, just got done with dinner.**

 **Serah: Oh yum. What did you have?**

 **Me: My mom made chimera burgers.**

 **Serah: And you didn't share? How rude. I thought we could be friends.**

 **Me: Haha sorry but I dont share food.**

 **Serah: lol i see.**

We texted back and forth until the sun dipped below the skyline and the sky was enshrouded in darkness. I must say...I miss starry nights on Gran Pulse terribly.

 **Me: Well I should get some sleep. And let you do the same.**

 **Serah: Okay.**

 **Serah: Oh wait! I almost forgot. Do you want to hang out with us at the beach tomorrow?**

 **Me: Yeah that sounds fun. You mind if I bring a friend?**

 **Serah: Not at all. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

 **Me: Good night Serah.**

 **Serah: Sweet dreams x**

I blushed slightly and put my phone on the charger before I rolled over onto my back staring at the ceiling. Yeah. A very intersesting day indeed.

* * *

 **How was that? Good? Bad? And if I do decide to continue this story, it wont be until we're almost done with Steel Bite.**


End file.
